What you never knew
by XxstreetlightpplxX
Summary: Amber finds out that she is going to go and live with her dad,John McBain, that she has never met. Things get off to a ruff start but when she gets kidnapped, how will her and her dad's relationship change?
1. Chapter 1

"GOD! I hate you!" she screamed. This was the 3rd time this week that Amber's mom was going to go over to her boyfriends house. It was Wednesday.

"Amber sweetie, try and understand…" her mother started. Amber has heard it before. 'Blah blah blah. He's a good man, more blah I love you,' She hated living with her mother. She was always getting drunk. Always hitting Amber when she was angry. She thought about running away. But she had nowhere to run to. She felt her mother on the side of her bed, starting to push her blond hair back and play with it. Her mom told her that she had eyes like her Daddy. But the thing was: she didn't know who her Daddy was. She never knew what he looked like. Never knew what his personality was. Never knew if she was like him. She turned away from her mom. It was hard for a 15 year old and not know who her dad was. She turned way from her mother.

"just go." She said. Hugging her pillow close to her. She felt the tears starting to well in her eyes. Her mom didn't care about her. Never had. And never would.

"I love you." her mom said as she started to leave.

"whatever." She said coldly. She sat there in bed thinking, falling asleep with a tear stained face. She felt someone brush the hair away from her face. She opened her eyes slowly to see her boyfriend Joel standing above her. He was 3 years older than her. He had crystal blue eyes that matched hers and had jet black hair. She smiled, rapping her arms around him as he sat on top of her and kissed her.

"hey" she said still half asleep.

"hey beautiful." he said back. He place his hand on her face, cupping her cheek.

"what are you doing here?" She knew her mother would kill her if she found out that she was still going out with Joel. She disapproved because he had a juvy record ever since he was 14. Amber said that she had broke it off with him. But she couldn't. She loved Joel more than anything. He respected her. He respected the fact that she wanted to wait to have sex until they were married. Her other boyfriends pressured her, but not Joel. He was fun, loving, and caring. He understood her which made Amber love him more.

"I was thinking about you. I waited until I saw you mom leave to make my move." he smiled, laughing a little. He moved to the other side of the bed and pulled her close to him.

"She went over to her boyfriend's house again." She said, snuggling closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He knew how much she hated her mom. He found out only a month ago because he wanted to know who was hurting her. She never really opened up to him about it until one day she cracked and couldn't take it anymore. "try and go back to sleep. She won't hurt you while I'm here to protect you. I promise." He started rubbing her back.

"Joel?" she questioned.

"yeah babe?"

"I love you." he smiled.

"I love you to. Now get some rest." he said, kissing the top of her head. It didn't feel like to long until they heard the door bell ring. Amber untangled herself from Joel and went to answer the door.

"Are you Brandy Brown's daughter?" and old man asked. He had white hair and was tall. It reminded Amber of the KFC guy.

"yes sir I am." He had a sad look on his face.

"what's wrong Mr.?" she asked. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with her mom. As much as she hated her, she never wanted anything bad to happen to her.

"I'm sorry…but you mother has…." he stuttered.

"my mother has what?" she yelled. Joel came into the room to see what all the commotion was about

"you mother…she has pasted away. I'm sorry." Amber felt hot tears run down her face.

"how do I know your not lying?" she questioned.

He open the folder that he had in his hands and showed her the picture of her mother's car. Then her showed her the picture of her mother in the autopsie room. She looked at her mother. He face was pale and she had scratches and was brused all over. She knew it was true.

She clasped on the floor crying. How could this happen to her? Joel came over and sat next to her. Taking her in his arms. He felt her body shake against him.

"When did it happen?" she questioned, looking at the ground. Trying to keep her cries quiet. She never liked showing her emotions.

"about an hour maybe two ago. She was heading over here when she was struck by a drunk driver." Amber cried harder. Who was she going to stay with. Her mother's parents already pasted away and her mother didn't have any brothers or sisters.

"where am I going to go?" she said standing up.

"well, I am with Social Services. I've came to take you to your father."

"my father? Why? I don't even know who he is. Does he know who I am?" all these questions filled her head. She didn't want to go and live with her father.

"well…" the old man started. " he doesn't know who you are, but right about now he is being notified."

"where does he live?" She hoped that he lived close. She wanted to be near Joel. He was basically all she had and near here so she could help with the funeral arrangements for her mother.

"he lives in Lanview. Lanview, Pennsylvania." PA? she thought. That was a long way from New York. She didn't know how she was going to see her boyfriend when they were so far away.

"do you even know my father's name?" she asked bitterly. This sweet man came in and just ruined her life. She wanted to stall as much as possible.

"yes I do. His name his John McBain. I give you a bout' and hour to say your goodbyes and get your things gathered."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this in the 1st chapter. I don't own any of the OLTL characters. So don't sue me cuz I'm broke.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I have…a w-what?" He stuttered. John couldn't believe what the woman in front of him had told him. He remembered Brandy. He meet her when he was in the Police Academy when we went to go and get a drink with his buddies. When he saw her he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was sitting at the bar next to a man who was drunk as a skunk trying to pick her up. She said no. But he just wouldn't leave her alone.

Flashback

"_Excuse me." She said politely. She started to move away and head for the door. He grabbed a hold of her arm and squeezed tightly._

"_I don't think so Sweetie. You're comin home with me." He started to pull her towards him. A look of anger in his eyes. John was watching from afar and thought it was time to make his move._

"_let me go!" she screamed. John puffed out his chest. Ready for what ever the sleaze ball was going to give him. He tapped him light on the shoulder. _

"_what do you want?" the man said looking over at him._

"_I think the lady asked you to let go of her." He said putting his hands on his hips, staring him in the face. _

"_And how does this concern you?" John smiled., taking the man by his shoulders._

"_You see that group of men over there?" he looked over there. There were about 8 or 9 of them._

"_You see, they didn't like how you were treating this young lady. And we were thinking that we would tell you to leave her alone. Now If I were you, I suggest that you let go of her arm, and walk out of here before you get your head smashed into the jut box over there. You understand?" John grabbed his shoulder hard. Letting him know he wasn't screwing around._

"_Fine." He flung her arm away and slammed the door to the bar open. John looked over at her. She was rubbing her arm._

"_Are you alright Miss?" he looked into her green eyes, her blonde hair covering her face a little._

"_Yeah. My hand hurts but I'm ok." She smiled at him. "Thank you. What's your name?"_

"_John. John McBain. And you?"_

"_Brandy Brown."_

End of Flashback

They went out for 2 years and then suddenly, she broke it off with him. He never knew why until now.

" ... daughter . Her name is Amber and she is 15." A woman from Social Services was giving all the details to him. John paced his office at the station. A daughter? He didn't know if he should be mad at Brandy for not telling him, or be happy. He wanted to get to know her. Wanted to know what she was like. Wondering if she was anything like him.

" How come you telling me this now?" His hands went on his hips.

"you didn't know? Her mother has died."

"How did that happen?" He showed no emotion on his face.

"a couple of hours ago. She was hit by a drunk driver while coming home. Your daughter will be here in less then an hour. You need to fill these out." She said handing over the papers to John.

"Thanks." He sat back down at his desk. The woman was still standing there,staring at him. John tapped his pencil.

"Do you mind? Why don't you go and wait outside? Please?" He was getting irritated with this woman.

"Alright, but if you have any questions, come and ask me." She said as she was leaving.

John sighed. Putting his head on the desk, landing it with a thud. The smell of hamburgers made its way to John's office. He looked up and saw a redhead with 2 bags from Rodi's and a drink in her hand.

"Bad day?" Natalie asked setting Johns food on his desk.

"Yeah." As Natalie handed him the food, he kissed her on the cheek as a thanks.

"You day can't be as bad as mine." She said smiling.

"Ok, try me." He said talking a big bite out of his food

She sat down at the couch. "Ran into someone, spilling drink all over me. Got stopped by Officer Duggins for speeding, Rex call me while I was driving, almost made me spill the other drink I had and last but not least, tripped and fell going up the stairs to deliver your food. I don't think it was even worth it. Beat that." She said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I have a daughter that I just found out about." He looked at her seriously, putting his food down, and started the paper work. Natalie mouth dropped.

"Nat you know I don't like Sea food." He said not looking up from his work.

"you have a daughter?" she said as she swallowed her food. John explained everything to her.

"your not mad…are you? " he asked.

"Mad? How could I be mad? Its not like you planed this or anything." She said sitting on his lap. He leaned his head on her arm.

"I don't know what to do." Natalie could tell he was upset by this. She raised his head up, making it so that he was looking her in the eye.

"John this is a difficult situation. But you and I can get through anything. You know that. I actually think this is great." He smiled at her.

"You do?"

"Of course I do! I'll be here every step of the way to help you with this. Besides, teenage years are the fun years. Its going to be great. You have nothing to worry about." John thought about his teenage years. Even thought he hadn't met his daughter. He already felt some need to protect her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Were almost there." He said in a low voice to Amber. She was sitting in the back of a taxi, listening to music. She wrapped her jacket around her tight. Joel gave her it right before they left.

Flashback

"_I promise you. Everything is going to be ok. I'll call you." Joel rapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. She didn't want to leave. Tears came down her face._

"_I'll miss you" She managed to get out, looking up at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb._

"_Come on now. Don't cry." He smiled at her. "I'll come and visit you" He said taking off his jacket. It was his favorite jacket, he always wore it. It was black and in blue lettering it said: A kiss for jersey. His favorite band. He rapped it around Amber. She looked at it and started to give it back._

"_No… no I can't take it. Its your favorite." She said handing it back to him. He refused and put his hand on hers._

"_No you're my favorite. I want you to have it. Please. For me?" he poked out his bottom lip. She smiled. Hugging him tightly. _

"_don't worry. Well be together sooner than you know it. Call me tonight. Ok?" She nodded. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, seeing the elderly man was getting angry._

End of flashback

"Alright…we are here." He said helping her out of the taxi. She busy thinking of Joel she didn't even realize they stopped. She looked at herself on more time in the review mirror. Do I look o.k.? She thought. Underneath Joel's jacket she was wearing a black tank top. Her pants had a hole in the knee and her Chuck Taylor's were checkered blue and black from where her friends colored on them. 'oh well. Can't change now.' She thought as she followed him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I don;t own any of the OLTL chacters. Don't sew. I need $$$$

"Ummm. I need to use the restroom." Amber said nervously, like she was going to get in trouble for asking. The old man smiled at her.

"Down the hall and to your left. When you come back sit at that bench over there."

"Alright." She said leaving. She quickly found the restroom, pulled out her cell phone and made a call to Joel.

"Hello?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw-up." She put the seat down on the toilet and sat on it.

"Baby it can't be that bad. Have you met him yet?" He asked.

"No. I'm hiding in a stall at his work. I feel really childish sitting in her." She laughed at herself.

XOXOXOXO

Natalie headed into the bathroom. She wanted to make a good first impression. She looked at herself in the mirror, hearing soft voices in the stall behind her.

"….I know. Just nervous I guess." Natalie's ears perked. Wondering what this person was talking about she applied some lipstick, still listening to the conversation.

"….I'm serious Joel. It's my first time meeting him. I bet you he doesn't even like me….you don't know that."

"I knew it" Natalie whispered. She put her make-up back in her purse and started to wash her hands.

"...ok I will….Yeah I love you to." The person that was talking in the stall had come out. Natalie tried not to stare. But it was hard. It was John's daughter. She knew it. She had his eyes and his face structure. She watched her wipe her tears quickly and headed out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"I think I'm going to be sick." John was telling Bo. Since Bo kind of had the same situation with Mathew.

"John it's not that bad." There was a knock at the door. John's heart raced. He looked at Bo.

"Do I look ok?" He asked.

"You look like a million bucks"

"Good lie Bo." He said with some sarcasm as he fixed his tie. He went and answered the door. There was an old man at the door. Behind him, was a girl sitting on the bench looking down out the ground. She looked nervous and scared. Though he sill hadn't really met her, he wanted to bond with her. Wanted to be her hero. Wanted to protect her from boys, and the cruel things in life. Wanted her to be HIS little girl.

"Excuse me; I will need the papers that you filled out please." John didn't hear him. He was looking at his daughter. She had hair like her mother. Even though he couldn't see her face yet, He knew she was beautiful.

"Hello?" the elderly man waved his hand in front of John's face.

"Huh?"

"I need the papers."

"Oh right papers." He said backing up to his desk and getting them. He handed the stack to him.

"Amber," The old man called. She looked up. Her ice blue eyes stared into John's. She walked over to him.

"This is your father, John. John this is your daughter, Amber." And with that he left. She looked at the man standing next to her. Eyes that matched hers and dark hair. He looked about 6'4. Very tall, and very handsome.

He looked at her. She was a little bit shorter than Natalie; she was very pretty, like her mother.

"Hey." He said breaking the silence. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hello." She started looking around. She was nervous and frightened he could tell. Natalie walked up.

"Uh, Amber this is my fiancée, Natalie." Amber shook her extending hand.

"Nice to meet you." Natalie said smiling.

"You too." Natalie looked over at John.

"Ah. Jess called she wants to meet me over at mom's so um, I'm going to go. I'll see you later tonight." She kissed him on the cheek. She waved bye to Amber. 'Hope it goes over well' she thought as she left the station.

John looked back at Amber. This was lot for a kid to take in and on such short noticed. He felt bad for her. Maybe talking it out would help her not be so scared.

"Why don't we go somewhere else and talk." He smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Let me just go and tell my boss. Are those you bags over there?" He pointed to them.

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute and then I'll help you with you bags." He looked at her one last time before she nodded. He walked to Bo's office and told him he was taking the rest of the day off. Then he realized. 'When am I going to tell Michael and Mom? Where is she going to stay?' his hotel/apartment room up at Roxy's was too tiny for the both of them to live there. He would have to go and search for a condo soon. He put all his questions to the back of his mind and was looking forward to spending time with his daughter. Finding out what she likes to do. What she wants to be when she grows up. If she was anything like him.

Sorry if its not a good chapter. I've been sick all day so...don't be to hard. 3


	4. Chapter 4

me + OLTL chacters equalsme not owning them so don't sew.

"So… tell me about yourself." John said as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. After they put her bags in his car, they drove off to the park.

"Full name: Amber Marie Brown. I like to play sports, music is my life, I love taking photographs, and practice my guitar and drums, you?" She smiled. John had to admit. He was impressed.

"Full name: Jonathan David McBain. I like to watch football, Tom and Jerry, and hit the punching bag." Amber started laughing.

"You watch Tom and Jerry?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't you think you're to OLD to be watching cartoons?"

"One I'm not old and two, no one is ever too old to stop watching cartoons."

"Ok…good answer…I guess." They stopped and John asked her if she wanted to get some Ice-cream. He led her over and they ordered.

"What would you like to have?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Espresso Oreo." They said at the same time." They smiled at each other.

"You're a coffee addict to?" John laughed.

"Yeah mom thinks I'm too young to be drinking coffee but she thinks I'm too young for a lot of things." John looked over at her with concern. What things was she to young for?

"Like what?" he asked handing her an Ice cream.

"She thinks that I'm too young to be going and watch bands play which is like my favorite thing to do. Well, I guess I need to use past tense now so it's 'thought'. John felt bad. Having to move to a new town with people she didn't really know after her mother died had to be hard.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No. Not really" She said with a little harshness in her voice. "I don't really like talking about me. Sorry if I sounded rude."

"Oh, no. It's ok. I understand." He did understand. More than she would ever know. John watched as she sat on the swings that they came across while they were talking. He sat down next to her.

"What is it like being a cop?" She asked as she started to pump herself on the swing, with the ice cream almost gone in her hand.

"It's ok. Sometimes its not, but most of the time putting bad guys away is my specialty. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm thinking about going into Photography. I love taking pictures and I'm really good at it."

"You'll have to show me sometime. What kind of Guitar you play?"

"I play Bass and electric. I play acoustic when I have to."

"So I'm guessing you like rock." Just like her mother. The wild child. Hopefully it wasn't genetic.

"And techno, emo, screamo, indie, classic rock, Alternative rock, pop, and electric funk." She smiled at Johns face.

"Never heard of some of those names for music."

"Why? What kind do you listen to?"

"Classic Jazz" He watched her make a fart noise with her mouth.

"Psh…you like the old fart music. I'll have to introduce you to MY kind of music."

"Just because I have good taste in music…

"I never said that you didn't, but you need a variety. You have a lot to about learn about music dude." She said jumping off the swing and throwing away the napkin. John thought to himself. '_Did she just call me dude_?' He didn't really care. As long as she was happy and they were bonding he was happy. The made there way back to John's car and back to his house.

"Just make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back and a minute." He left her on the couch with the TV on and went into his room, shutting the door.

"Hello?"

"He Mike, it's me."

"Make this quick man I need to get to a patient." He said sternly.

"I need you to come by later when you get a chance, I have a surprise." He said grinning.

"Alright I'll be there when I can." And hung up. He wondered what his brother would say when he met Amber. So far she seems shy, and very sweet. But he didn't know if that could change within the next couple of weeks. He walked out of his room.

"Amber I…" he started. Until he saw her, curled up in a ball sleeping. She looked so peaceful, like her mother." It had been a long day for her. He pulled the blanket off of the couch and put it on her. Tucking it so she wouldn't get cold. He pushed the blond strands of hair away from her face. He started hearing a buzzing sound; it was coming from her phone. He looked to see who was calling her. The name said Baby Cakes.

'_Baby Cakes_?' he thought. '_Who the hell is Baby Cakes_?' He hoped it wasn't a boyfriend. He didn't want her dating. He hardly knows her and he was already thinking about telling her not to date. '_What am I thinking? Shut-up McBain, it's not your place. Wait a minute…it is my place… I'm her father…but not yet anyways…what if Baby Cakes isn't a boyfriend?_' All these thoughts swarmed in his head.

"…please…don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I really am." John turned around facing her. He watched the tears fall from her face as she turned over, mumbling. He sat down beside her and shaking her softly.

"Amber…Amber..." She eyes popped open, her body shaking. She started pulling away from John's grasp.

"Don't hit me please! I didn't mean…" She finally realized where she was. She was in her dad's apartment. Away from harm, away from her mother. She started taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"You ok?" He asked worried. What was she talking about?

"Um…I….um…Is there somewhere I-I can get some a-air?" She stuttered.

"Yeah last door to you left, it's the roof top." She jolted up off the couch not saying anything.

"Don't forget you're..." He watched the door slam.

"Coat." Finishing his sentence he flopped down on the couch, putting one hang on his chest, the other behind his head.

If theres any spelling errors I'm sorry. I wrote this at like 2 A.M


	5. Chapter 5

Drying her tears she started pacing. '_Bet I made a good first impression_.' She thought. She swung her legs over, letting them dangly over the wall, thinking about her nightmare she had.

Flashback

"_Momma I swear I don't know where pants are. I gave them back to you after I borrowed them." She hated these days. The days when her mom would come home drunk after another 75cent draft night in downtown. Her mother would be angry at something and take it out on Amber. She found her mother snooping in her stuff, throwing everything out of her draws._

"_What are you doing?" she yelled. _

"_Did you just yell at me?" Her mother questioned. She moved closer and closer to Amber and soon she had her pined against the wall._

"_I-I didn't mean to. It's just that…" Before she could finish her sentence Brandy smacked her across the face on both sides._

"_I told you to never talk to me like that didn't I? DIDN"T I?" She was in an outrage, hitting Amber with fist punches and hair pulling. Amber screamed out in pain._

"_Please don't hurt me…I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

End of flashback

She wished Joel was there. To comfort her. To hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

XOXOXOXOX

"Hello? Anyone home?" Natalie asked putting some groceries on the table. She thought it would be nice if they all sat down at the table and ate together. She noticed how silent it was in the apartment.

"John?"

"Over here." He said with one hand raised in the air, letting her know he was on the couch. She came and sat down next to him.

"Where's Amber?"

"She's out on the roof top. She had a Bad dream and she need to get some air. She's been out there for a long time." He said with a little worried-ness in his voice. Natalie couldn't help but giggle on the inside. She thought it was cute that he was worried.

"Did she tell you what it was about?" She held John's hand and cuddled close to him, letting him know she was there for him.

"No. She doesn't really like sharing how she feels. She keeps it bottled up"

"Just like someone else I know." She smiled looking up at him. He didn't argue with her because he knew she was right. She kissed John softly on the lips and then got up.

"Maybe she needs some girl talk." She said getting up heading towards the door.

"What's wrong with her talking to me?" He asked sitting up.

"You don't understand. You're a boy."

"Are you going sexiest on me?" He asked pulling her close.

"No, all I'm saying is it might be easier to talk to me then it is to you. You can go and get dinner started. Just don't burn anything like you did last time." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and went out the door.

When she opened the door to the roof top she saw Amber sitting there looking up at the sky. Except her blonde hair she looked a lot like John. She went over and sat next to her.

"John told me what happened. You ok?"

"Yeah…I'll be okay." She said not looking at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She watched her shake her head slowly.

"You know it's better to let it out then to keep it in. Or else you'll explode one day." She managed to get a smile out of Amber. She turned facing Natalie.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Sweetheart it's not a problem. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about anything." Amber looked down then back up at Natalie.

"M-my mother…she would hit me when every s-she got drunk and was angry. T-that's what my d-dream was about." Tears streamed down her face. Natalie couldn't believe what she heard. How could someone do that to their child? The only thing Natalie could think of doing for her was pulling her into a hug. So she did. She could hear her sob harder into her. She stroked Amber's hair to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could think of to say. Amber sat up straight, wiping the tears away as if they were nothing.

"You feel any better?" Natalie asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. You know what I think we should do?" She asked helping Amber to her feet.

"What?"

"I think that after we finish dinner we should go and get new school clothes besides, you need to look good on your first day at a new school. How does that sound?"

"Sure I love shopping."

"Oh Honey every woman does." She said taking Ambers hand with her and leading her back to John's apartment.

John heard giggling coming towards him. Soon he saw Natalie and Amber come in the door. He hoped everything was ok with Amber.

"Looks like Someone is feeling better." John said stirring the sauce.

"Yeah I do. I'm going to go and fressin up." She said walking to the bathroom. John turned facing Natalie.

"What did you do?" He asked. Natalie wrapped her arms around his waste.

"I told you she needed a woman to talk to." She patted him on the back

"What's for Dinner?" Amber asked coming in the kitchen.

"Spaghetti."

"o0! Yummy I love spaghetti." They sat down at the table and ate. After they finished Natalie told John that she and Amber were going to go shopping. Mike came by a little after the girls had left.

"What to tell me? This had better be good because I had a hell of a day." Michael said in an irritable tone. John could tell he was tired.

"You might want to sit down." John said shutting the door, a little nervous about what he was about to tell his brother


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow. I have a Niece?" Michael said taking a sip of coffee that John fixed for him. "Where is she at?"

"She went out with Natalie to do some shopping."

"How is Natalie taking it?"

"Really well. Amber actually opened up to her about a nightmare she had." John said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Is someone Jealous?"

"What? No. Of course not…ok a little. It's just that I want her to be open with me." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Well if she's anything like you it might be hard."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun." Amber said swing her bag back and forth. They were walking back to John's apartment after spending a couple of hours at the mall.

"I know will have to do that again some other time."

"Hey Natalie," She head a mans voice call her name. She turned around

"Hey Chris." She said a little annoyed.

"Who's this?" He asked, Already having a good guess on who she was by her face.

"This is Amber, John's daughter." She edged closer to Amber.

"Wow. Just another thing that McBain hasn't told you."

"Shut-up Chris like your any better."

"At least I didn't lie to you about a daughter." Natalie was pissed by now.

"He didn't lie because he didn't know." She yelled.

"You're a real ass." Amber chipped in. She didn't really know her father that well but she could already tell by his personality that he was a good guy and this guy was being a total jerk.

"You better watch your mouth kid." Chris said getting close to her. There was anger behind his eyes.

"Whacha goanna do if I don't" She sassed back. Not even moving away from him. She put her hands on her hips. Chris got closer and closer to her; bring his fist in the air.

"HEY!" John barked. He came out of the hotel with Michael trailing behind him. He and Michael heard commotion outside and wanted to know it was. He saw everything from Chris say that John lied to Natalie, to him almost hitting Amber. John got between Chris and Amber, trying to protect his little girl. Natalie moved back a little, knowing this was going to get ugly.

"What the hell do you think your doing trying to hit my kid?" He asked angrily.

"That little Bitch talked back to me." Amber had had enough of this guy. She lunged at him, ready for anything he was going to give to her. She wasn't afraid anymore.

"You jack-ass!" She was quickly caught my Michael. She tried with all her might to wiggle free but he was to strong. Michael whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. He could already tell she had John's temper and stubbornness.

"Let you dad handle this." He loosened his grip on her but still held on incase she ignored him. For some reason Amber felt like she could trust him.

"See now there's where you made a mistake." John said as he punched Chris in the face. Chris went down with a thud landing. John knelt down to him. Picking up his upper body by the collar with one hand.

"If you ever, such as lay a hand on my daughter, you'll have more than just a messed up face you got it? Don't ever come near her again." He got up leaving Chris on the ground.

"Your goanna regret this McBain, I swear it." John head him yell. He watched Michael let go of Amber and winked at his brother as a sign of thanks. He put his hand on Ambers shoulder, bending down a little looking her in the face; he pushed her hair back with the other.

"You alright?" he asked concerned. There was no sign of fear behind her eyes but John didn't know if on the inside she wasn't ok.

"Yeah I'm fine. That guy's a real jerk."

"Yeah tell me about it." He smiled at her.

"Your knuckles are bleeding." Natalie blurted out, touching his rough hand.

"Mike you think you can help me out here?" Michael came over examining his hand.

"You got them cut pretty deep, I'm goanna have to wrap you hand. What about him?" He asked nodding his head over the Chris.

"Leave him, sooner or later someone with come for him. Let's get out of here." With his good hand he slid it across Natalie's shoulder. All four started to walk back to his apartment.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Ouch. Take it easy would ya?" John's Jersey accent came out as Michael was fixing his hand.

"Haven't even introduced me to my niece what kind of host are you?" Michael grinned. John gave him a smirk and hit him with his good arm.

"Hey! I was just kidding." Michael said as he finished John's hand. They walked into the bedroom, seeing Natalie and Amber lying down on the bed, under the covers fast asleep with the TV on.

"Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He said with a sigh. He walked over the closet and got a blanket and the extra pillow out.

"Oh my gosh." Michael whispered.

"What?" John walked over to where Michael was. He was looking at Amber.

"She looks like you when she sleeps." He said smiling at his brother.

"What? What are you…" He trailed off looking over at Amber. She had one hand on her chest, the other above her head. She had a small smile on her face.

"She does a little."

"A little? She looks like a splitting image of you but with blonde hair." He said in a harsh whisper. They watched as the girls' stir from the commotion so they decided to get out of the room. John was careful with the door, trying not to disturb them.

"Well I have to get to work in 6 hours so I'm seeing you later." Michael said heading out the door.

"Later. Hey Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Michael looked at his brother one more time before he left.

"No problem" And with that he shut the door quietly. John turned on the T.V, trying to get comfortable on the couch. When he got himself situated, he thought about all the events that happened today. He found out that he had a daughter, met her, bonded with her, and he hit Chris.

'Oh boy.' He said turning over on the couch and tried to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"What smells good? John asked wrapping his arms around Natalie as she was making breakfast early in the morning.

"Eggs and bacon. I asked Amber what she wanted to eat this morning and this is what she asked for."

"Where is she at?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"She's out on the roof top taking some pictures of the sunrise." She turned around and reached for John's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. There was a knock at the door. "Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away." He whispered in her ear in a raspy voice while playing with her panties line. The knocking continued. John grumbled all the way over to the door. To his surprise he saw Chris.

"What do you want?" John said in a harsh tone. It was too early to be starting anything with Chris. He leaned on the door frame.

"I-I came to apologize. For my actions yesterday." He look John in the eye. The look on his face meant that he was truly sorry. Chris was never the kind of person to admit that.

"Very nice of you Chris but I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. You should be apologizing to my daughter."

"Is she here?" John thought a moment. He didn't really know if he could trust Chris again near his daughter after what happened yesterday. He looked over at Natalie and gave him a nod in approval.

"She's on the roof top." Chris started to walk near the entrance to the roof but was grabbed gently on the arm by John.

"Watch yourself." He said in a protective voice. Chris nodded and proceed to the roof. He opened the door seeing Amber finishing up a snap shot of the sky.

"What are you doing up here? Does my dad know you here?" Her mind filled with questions of why HE was up here.

"I came to apologize and yes John knows I'm up here. He said sitting on a plastic chair in the corner, propping up his feet on the table. He put his hands behind his head.

"You came to apologize?" She questioned putting the lens on her camera. She walked over to him and sat in the chair across from him.

"Yes. I realized that I was really out of line yesterday. I truly am sorry." He said with a sincere look in his eye. "Forgive me?" He stuck his hand out to her. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I forgive you." She shook his hand and sat back down.

"I see you interested in art." He pointed to her camera.

"Yeah. I am. I want to be a photographer when I get older."

"Can I see some or your work?" She handed him the camera. He flipped through the pictures. Every one of them better than the next.

"These are really good. Have you ever thought about entering an art show?" He asked still looking at the pictures.

"Yeah I have but just never got the chance to." She pulled her leg up into the chair, laying her head on it.

"I bet you I can get you into a couple of shows. I am and artist you know." He got up and handed her the camera back and gave her a business card of his.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It might take me a couple of weeks but I'm sure I can get you in somewhere." He said as he started to leave.

"Um ok. I'll give you a call then." She said heading out with him

XOXOXOXOXO

The next couple of weeks were pretty bad. Within the few weeks that they met each other John and Amber had already gotten into a fight.

"I said I don't want you going down there and that's Final!" John yelled slamming his fist on kitchen table. Amber had asked him if she could go and watch some of the local bands play at Ziggy's. He told her that she wasn't going to go because it was in downtown.

"Why can't I go? You let me go everywhere by myself how is this any different?" She crossed her hands over her chest.

"Because Downtown Lanview is a bad area and I don't want you to go. I've seen girls your age or younger go down there and they have been raped or even worse killed. I don't want that happening to you! My final answer is no!" Amber sighed turning around and started walking over to the bedroom.

"You're so irritating John." She said as she slammed the door and locked it. John pounded on the door.

"Hey that's my room!" He said sounding like a five year that got locked out by someone older.

"Well to bad! Go away. I need privacy!" He heard her yell. Balling his hands into fist he went back to the files that he was working on.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Amber laid down on the bed. Feeling her pocket buzz she went and answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said while stretching.

"Hey Beautiful." Joel said on the other line.

"Hey Handsome. I tried calling you last week. How come you didn't pick up?"

"I was doing community service all week. Baby I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" She asked sitting up.

"I…I hit a police Officer." He said sound a little scared in his voice.

"You what! Joel…" She said in her disapproving voice.

"Hey it's not my fault that his face ran into my fist."

"Oh you always say that."

"I have a surprise for you." Her mood quickly changed. "What is it?"

"Look out side." He said hanging up. Amber did as she was told. She moved the curtains and looked down. She saw that Jet black hair. It was Joel. He Smiled back up at her and waved. Amber squealed with delight as unlocked and opened the door. She quickly ran flying past John and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked not looking up from his files.

"Joel's here!" She said quickly. She ran out the door and there he was at the bottom of the steps waiting for her. She quickly flopped down and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. She looked up at him.

"I've missed you." She said looking up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Getting up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her. She felt his hands go down to her waist to her butt. She quickly grabbed his hands.

"Stop my Dad is upstairs. Probably spying on us." She giggled. "How did you find me?" He flashed her his grin.

"Let's just say I have my ways. I made us plans for Dinner. I hope that's ok." He said with a wink. His eyes sparkled with mischief; she already knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I'll probably have to ask John." She took his hand in hers and made there way upstairs.

XOXOXOXO

John quickly ran back to his chair and sat down, putting the files of paper work on his lap. She heard them coming up the hall. The door opened. John looked up from his papers. He got a good look at him. Shaggy black hair, Icy blue eyes, and tan skin. He looked about 4 inches shy of John's 6'5 tallness. But he looked really tall compared to Amber. One look at him and John could tell he was trouble.

"Who's you friend Amber?" John asked getting up so he could shake his hand.

"This is Joel, my boyfriend." She said nudging Joel to shake John's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Sir." He said politely Shaking Johns hand firmly. John smiled at him with his fake grin.

"Pleasure's all mine." He said back. He glanced over at Amber. This was the happiest he had ever seen her.

"Um…Joel made reservations for dinner. Is it okay if I go?" He wanted to say no. He didn't want her dating. He didn't want to see her heart get broken.

"Sure. Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Well we were thinking about going to a movie afterwards," She said twisting and playing with her fingers. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Ok. Well just call me before you get home. I don't want you out to late. Even though it's the weekend." She squealed with delight. She ran up to John hugging him.

"Thanks!" she said quickly, grabbing her duffle bag and taking it with her to the bathroom to change. A couple minutes later she came out wearing a black dress that came down to her thighs and was wearing flat ballet shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with the ends a little curly.

"You ready to go?" She asked Joel. While she changed in the bathroom he went downstairs to the local bathroom and changed. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a black bow. They both looked stunning.

"Yeah. You look very pretty." He said taking her hand.

"Thanks you do to… I mean….You look very handsome." She said laughing. John walked up to her.

"Be careful. I don't want you getting into any trouble you hear?" He said hugging her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I hear. I will." She said hugging him back kissed his scratchy cheek.

"You need to shave the prickly thing on you face John" she said smiling.

"I like that prickly thing on my face thank-you. Now go before you miss your reservation." He looked over at Joel.

"Joel will be down in a minute Amber." He said answering for Joel. Amber nodded. '_Oh great'_ she thought as she head down stairs. John patted Joel on the back.

"I trust you with Amber. If you do anything to hurt her. You'll be hurting yourself. Understood?" Joel nodded.

"Yes sir and Mr. McBain? I would never think of hurting you daughter in any way. She's my world." He said has he shut the door on the way out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Amber made her way downstairs and saw Roxie. She went and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Hey Roxie."

"Hey baby doll. How are you….o0! What are you all dolled up for? Someone special?" She said leaning in.

"My boyfriend came into town today and he's taking me out to dinner." She said with a smile, showing all her pearly whites. As if on cue, Joel came down the stairs.

"That's him? Wowzers. What a hunk of meat you picked a good one Honey." She said with a wink. "Betcha Johnny boy doesn't like him huh?"

"Let's just say that they had a 'talk' before we left." She said using her fingers as quotes. "I better go Roxie. See you later."

"Later babe. Oh and Amber…tell me how it goes."

"Roxie you'll be the first that I'll be telling." She joined Joel and made way to his car.

"What did John say?" She asked as Joel opened the door for her. He got in the driver's seat.

"Let's just said if I hurt you, He will kill me." He said with a grin as they drove off.

"You can take that dress off now…Were in the clear." He said at the stoplight. Amber unrolled her pants from under her dress and but the string on her black sparkling halter top on. She pulled the dress over her head and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in.

"When are you going to take that Penguin suit off?" she asked rubbing his arm.

"I'll do it when we get there. Now where the hell is this Ziggy's place at?" He asked putting an arm around Amber. They made there way downtown.

XOXOXOXOXOX

DUMM-DUMMM-DUMMMMMMM!


	8. Chapter 8

It had only been a couple of hours since Amber and Joel left and John could feel that something was wrong. He didn't know if it was his over protective, fatherly instinct kicking in or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He decided since the apartment was going to be just him tonight, he thought it would be nice if Natalie could come over. Since Amber moved in they hadn't gotten any alone time.

"Would you quit worrying?" Natalie said putting her hand on his cheek. "I'm sure everything is fine. You know she IS aloud to have some fun."

John sighed. "Yeah I know. I just have this gut feeling that something is going to happen." He put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Well John, she's you daughter. You want to look out for her. But you can't be there all the time. I think that's what you're feeling." She rubbed his chest feeling the fabric against the tips of her fingers.

"Yeah I guess you right. Lets have some fun of are own." He said leaning in for a kiss, pushing her down on the couch. He straddled her, kissing her cheek bone and made his way down. She kissed his neck and started taking off his navy blue shirt, throwing it over the couch. They flipped over, Natalie started unbuckling his belt. She went back up, kissing his lips softly and started kissing his chest again, her hands following her lips. She heard him moan and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. The phone started ringing. Her hair whipped him in the face, as they both groaned.

"Go answer it, it might be important." She said getting up off of him. John ran into the bedroom in his boxers and answered his phone.

"McBain." He answered with a little irritation in his voice.

"John?" The person on the other line answered. They sounded like they were crying.

"Amber, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked concerned. She sounded scared. He was worried.

"I…I um need you to come and pick me up." She said just below a whisper. John paced around his room. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that punk with his daughter.

"Where are you at?"

"I'm…I'm at the station." She quickly answered.

"How the hell?... ok I'll be there soon." He said hanging up. He stormed into the 'living room'. He started grabbing his clothes and putting them back on.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked confused. John was buttoning his shirt.

"Amber… she's at the station." He said sounding a bit short. "I'm sorry I had to cut this short." He went to the closet and grabbed his coat. By the time he turned around Natalie already had hers on. John was about to argue but decided not to. If Amber was in trouble he wanted to get there quickly. He grabbed her hand and rushed down to the station.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"John's not going to be to pleased that his little girl lied to him." Rex said sitting on the desk. She smirked.

"Do you have to rub it in? This is your fault anyways." She said crossing her hands over her chest and crossed her legs in the chair in John's office.

"My fault? Hold up there Blonde. You were the one who lied to Daddy dearest and went with Mr. Sexy to Ziggy's."

"Yeah but you're the one who found me, knew I wasn't suppose to be there and brought me back here and ratted me out to Bo! Who made me call John and tell him to come and pick me up!" She yelled.

"Well sorry Princess Amber for trying to look out for you! That fight got way out of hand." Rex started rubbing his temples. Remembering what happened.

Flashback

"_Oh my gosh." Amber yelped trying to hide behind Joel's muscular body._

"_Who are we hiding from" He asked not moving_.

"_That guy…in the green shirt with ugly pink flowers." She said pointing from behind her. Joel followed her finger point._

"_Why are we hiding from him?" He whispered._

"_He knows John. Really well. Its John's girlfriend's brother. If he finds me here he will tell on me for sure. He heard John and me today fighting about going here on the way home from his work. Let's see if we can sneak out the back." She grabbed Joel's hand and weaved through the people. They were almost there when Amber bumped into someone knocking there drink on there shirt._

"_Oh my goodness…I'm so sorry" Amber said apologizing. _

"_Sorry isn't good enough!" The man yelled. His breath reeked of beer and from the look on his face you could tell he was drunk. Joel stepped in-between them. _

"_Listen man, it was an accident. Here" Joel gave him some money. "Next round on me" He said and started to join Amber. He felt someone pull him by the arm and then punch him in the nose. Amber screamed making heads turn including Rex's. Joel punched back as they started a scene. Rex quickly came overseeing Amber trying to break up the fight and pulled her out._

"_What the hell do you think you're doin?" He said grabbing her arm tightly, giving her a funny, brotherly look of disapproval. "I know John doesn't know you're here. You got 3 seconds to explain."_

"_I don't have to explain myself to you." She flung her arm out of his grasp. The cops had already come and started cuffing Joel and the other man. Amber ran to them. Luckily she knew that cop._

"_Officer Shepard!" She waved. _

"_Well hey there Amber. What are you doing down here." He said as he was putting Joel and the other man In the back of the police car._

"_Never mind that. I need a favor. That's my boyfriend… In the back…The younger one. Do you think you can let him out?"_

"_Sorry darlin But I can't do that." Rex came out soon and joined them._

"_But why don't you hitch a ride from Mr. Balsom here and he'll take you to the station and you can me him up there." She looked up at Rex. Putting on a fake smile she said "That sounds great." _

End of flashback

Rex looked at her, starting to feel bad for telling on her.

"Look, you shouldn't be lying to John. He knows a lot, if that means that you shouldn't be going somewhere, than that means you shouldn't be there." He noticed that she still was mad at him for ratting her out. She had a right to be, but Rex knew he was doing the right thing. He put his hand under her chin, making her look at him.

"If I explain to John what happened and soften his blow will you stop being mad at me." She thought for a minute.

"Maybe." She said shrugging. She stood up about to get some water. Rex could tell she was scared. Scared of what was going to happen when John found out she lied to him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be fine. McBain will be a little angry with you but he will get over it. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks." She broke away from the hug, hearing footsteps getting closer to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"She what?" John yelled. They were right outside his office

"Now you can't get mad at her…" Rex whispered.

"Can't get mad at her? She lied to me, went to Ziggy's where I told her not to go, and now ended up at the station and her boyfriend is being questioned. Give me one good reason why not to get mad at her." He demanded. Rex looked him straight in the eye.

"Because she's scared. Besides, if you want to gain her trust, you can't go in there and yell at her. You have to talk to her calmly. Trust me on this alright? I've gotten into trouble many times so I've learned from experience." John looked at him, knowing he was right.

"I don't know why I'm taking advice from you, but I'll give it a try." John stated as we entered with a knock. He noticed that she wasn't wearing what she wore before she left. He also noticed she was cold. It was a little chilly in his office. He took his jacket and gave it to her.

"I don't want it. I'm fine." She said not looking at him. Throwing it back.

"Quit being stubborn." He said strictly giving her the jacket back. Noticing his tone in his voice, she took it back, wrapping it around her. John sat on his desk.

"You want to tell me what happened." He looked off into space. Amber brought her knees up to her chest.

"Not really."

"Well guess what," He looked at his watch. "I don't have to be going anywhere, and neither do you so we have all the time in the world. Were not leaving until you tell me what happened." Amber sighed.

"After we left Joel and I went to Ziggy's, and then we saw Rex. I knew I was going to get in trouble if he found me so we tried to go out the back without him seeing us. I almost got away with it but I ran into some guy and spilt his drink on him. He wasn't too happy. Joel tried to reason with him but he hit Joel and then they started a fight. All the commotion caused Rex to see what it was about. Then he found me took me back here and then told Bo. Bo told me to call you to come and pick me up." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Amber looked up at him.

"Are you mad at me?" John looked down at her.

"I'm not mad. I'm just…disappointed that you went against my judgment. It will take some time to earn your trust back." His voice was deep as he spook.

"Alright, I guess I deserve that. Do you think you can get Joel out?" She quickly changed the subject. John scratched his head, then brought his hand over his face.

"Let me see what I can do." He said walking out of the room. Bo stopped him as he was walking down to the cells.

"John I think you ought to see this." Bo said with seriousness in his voice.

"See what?" John looked to Bo's hands, it was a file. He jerked it out of his hands and opened it. He saw Joel's first and last name followed by a mug shot.

"He's a Juvenile Delinquent?" John's eyes bulged. How could his daughter be dating a juvy kid?

"Driving while under the influence, robbery, assaulting a police officer?" John was reading off the chart out loud. He marched back into his office, slamming the door. "HE'S A JUVY KID?" He yelled looking at a startled Amber.

"What? What are you talking about?" Her face was blank with confusion. John slammed the files on the desk. She looked at them, and then started biting her lip.

"Oops…Guess I forgot to mention that." She said with a nervous laugh, looking up at him. She started twisting her fingers.

"Forget to…" He was so angry he didn't finish his sentence.

"I can see you're very…very angry so…um I think I'll just wait outside…" She said heading towards the door.

"Amber Marie you will sit back down and you will listen to what I have to say." She cringed. '_Ugh…Middle name' _she thought. She always knew when she was in trouble with John because he would always say her middle name.

"I forbid you to date him." The look on Amber's face was shocked. How could he do that to her?

"What? You can't be serious." She said, her mouth dropped.

"As serious as a heart attack." He said with sarcastic ness in his voice. He folded his arms against his chest and deeply inhaled.

"Well you can try all you want to stop me from seeing him, but you can never stop my love for him." She said running out of the room. She ran out of the station and outside. The rain was poring down. Amber liked the rain. No one could see her tears. She started walking off into the emotions that she felt inside, kicking a couple of stones along the way. She thought she heard someone behind her, she quickly turned around.

"Hello?" He voice was shaky. She turned back around thinking it was nothing. She started walking again. Suddenly feeling cold steel against her neck she screamed. A man with strong hands cupped her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"If you don't stop I will kill you now." His voice was raspy and cold. Taking the knife away from her neck he started dragging her away to his car. Amber struggled as hard as she could to get away from his grasp but he was to strong. Thinking quickly she tugged off John's soggy, wet jacket and let it fall to the ground. She still tried her hardest to get him to let go off her but it wasn't any good. He smothered her face into a cloth. As she in haled she started to feel dizzy as she fell unconscious in the man's arms.

XOXOXOXOXOX

John heard Amber's high pitched scream. He quickly ran to the direct he heard it from. The rain was blurring his vision, and it was getting hard for him to see. He felt something mushy underneath his feet. Looking down he saw his Jacket. He felt something was wrong with her.

"Amber" he yelled. "AMBER!"


	10. Chapter 10

John woke up in a cold sweat. Whipping off the covers on his bed he sat up strait. "It was just a dream" he whispered. He opened the door to check on Amber. But all he saw was an empty couch. Then all of the memories came back to him. Amber lying to him, them getting into a fight, and then her running off. He sat on the couch, his head in his hands. He spent almost all night looking for her, but no trace except for his Jacket. Bo finally went after him and told him that if he found anything on her he would let John know as soon as he could. But that wasn't good enough. He wanted his little girl now. He wanted her safe and sound. He had to tell Joel about what happened. Even though John didn't like him, he thought it would be cruel not to let him know what happened. He told Joel to go back to NYC and he would let him know anything that he heard. Joel protested for hours it seems like until Bo told him that they will keep in touch. He felt Soft hands on rubbing his back.

"You ok?" Natalie asked. She spent the night with him to make sure he was alright. She knew this was hard for him.

"This is all my fault." He leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"John…" Natalie put her hand on his leg.

"No it is. If I hadn't of gotten in a fight with her, things would have been different. She would be here, on this couch sleeping. I think I'm goanna go up to the roof and get some air, clear my head. You go back to sleep, I'll be fine." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." He waited until she left and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers to take with him. He brought one of the chairs up to the edge so he could prop up his feet. After a couple of beers he felt tired. He didn't get to sleep to long though before his phone rang.

"McBain," He rubbed his temples.

"John…" Her voice was weak on the phone. He sat up quickly, trying to focus on what he was hearing.

"Amber, honey, are you alright? Where are you?"

"I…I don't know where I'm at," She started crying. "This man…after I left the station p-put a knife to my neck and t-told me that if I didn't stop screaming he would k-kill me. And t-then I passed out." She stuttered. "I'm s-scared." Shocked at what she just told him, John tired to calm her down.

"Sweetheart, I know you scared, can you tell me what the place you're in looks like?"

"Well… it's dark…and it smells like…cardboard." She said slightly calmer than she had been.

"Alright, good start. Is there any windows you can look through?" He paced around on the roof, trying to shake off the beers he had.

"Well there is one…" she got up quietly and got up on her tip toes, trying to see through the tiny window. "I see a street, looks like downtown-ish and Ally maybe…not wait I am in an ally, the streets down a little ways," He heard her gasp.

"Amber what else…Amber? You there?" John asked. He stopped his pacing, waiting for a reply.

"Sorry, she's not available right now, she's a little, oh how do I put this…tied up at the moment." The voice gave sort of a devilish laugh.

"You son of a-"

"Ah ah ah McBain, that's not how you going to get you princess back. Met me at the docks at midnight if you want you precious daughter." Before line went dead, he heard her scream bloody murder his name. He slammed his phone down in the chair. He looked up into the sky as if it had all the answers. He went back to his room trying not to disturb Natalie in the process but she had ears like a hawk.

"We were outside for a pretty good while." She said sitting up straight and stretching out. John wasn't paying a lot of attention. He started getting his work clothes out.

"John?" She got up and gently touched his shoulder. He turned around slow; his eyes were sparkling with tears. She hugged him tightly.

"They took her. They took my girl." Was all he could say as he hugged her back tighter.

XOXOXOXOX

Sorry I haven't updated and that my chapter is short. I've been making cards for soldiers in Iraq to send back to their loved ones and it has taken up all my time. I'll make the next chapter better. Promises.


	11. Chapter 11

"Would you quit moving? I can't tighten the ropes" He said as he tried to tighten the ropes on Amber. She tried her hardest to stop it from happening.

"Maybe that's why I'm moving!" She grunted out. The ropes were rubbing against her skin and hurting her. He got up and turned to her.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" He asked as he made his way upstairs.

"No. I don't want anything from you." She said, still trying to wiggle free. She finally gave up and sighed.

"Fine suit yourself." He said, shutting the door. Amber felt like crying again.

"No…no I'm not going to cry." She told herself out loud. "Crying is for people who are weak. I'm not weak. Well I am weak…ok you're talking to yourself Amber shut up. What can I use to get out of here," She looked around; there was nothing that would get her out of the ropes. Then the light went off in her head. "Joel's lighter" she thought. He had put it in her back pocket when he went to go and have a cigarette. She stretched her arms as far as she could to reach his lighter. After digging in her pocket for awhile, she found it. It had a 4-leaf clover on the front. She smiled, feeling the imprint run against her finger. "This is harder than I thought." She squirmed. She didn't know if it was lit or not. Finally, she got it to light and held it up to the rope. The ropes quickly snapped and she was free. She rubbed her wrists, noticing that they were red and painful to the touch.

She looked around, trying to find a way out. "The window" She whispered to herself. She walked up to the window, noticing as she got closer and closer, the window was getting higher and higher up.

"Ugh… I hate being short." She said putting her hands on her hips. Looking to her left she saw a stool. "Hope this is good enough." She said putting it near the window. Standing up on it, she heard someone coming down the stairs. "Uh-oh" She gasped. Pushing the window open, she managed to get half of her body out the window before she got yanked back in, falling hard on the concrete floor. She heard a big crack sound in her left leg and screamed out in pain. The man put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut-up! I don't want someone to hear." But Amber didn't stop. She cried harder reaching for her leg. He picked up his pocket knife and held up against her.

"I said Shut-up. Don't make this harder than it already is." Amber tried to remove his hand from her face. She finally hit him in the mouth, making him fly back onto the wall and flop down. She tried standing up, but fell back down, the pain in her leg hurt worse than it did before. She used her arm strength to push herself up the stairs. "I can't give up now. I'm so close." She said as she was half way up the stairs. When she was up the stairs, she heard the man down stairs call to her. She ignored him.

"Amber come back down!" He slurred. Amber opened up the door to find an older man staring down at her. He bent down and looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Sorry, but your going to have to go back down." He said pushing her. She rolled all the way back down that stairs that she worked so hard to climb up. She rolled over on her back, feeling the blood trickle from her eyebrow down to her neck. She passed out from exhaustion.

XOXOXOXO

"What do you mean that you can't figure out where she is? Can't you use you those do-flachie thingies to trace her phone?" Rex yelled. John looked over at him. Rex was pacing the floor just like John was. John never realized it but Rex was kind of like a brother to her. Always giving her advice, fighting verbally with her, helping her when she needed it. He really cared for her.

"Those do-flachies are called trackers Rex and this is the last time I'm telling you this so you better get it through your thick head! The call was not 60 seconds long. If it was I would have been able to track her down!" Bo yelled at him. "Jesus Christ!" He cursed. Bo thought he couldn't meet anybody more stubborn than John but he finally met his match with Rex.

"Well that's pretty stupid." Rex said as he sat down on the couch. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Now the station is doing everything they can, so all of you need to calm down." Bo said looking at everyone on the room. John and Natalie sitting on one side, and Rex on the other. Bo looked over at John. Bo knew that John was going to explode when he told him what he thought.

"John I hate to say this but…I think you need to be put off this case." John looked up from where he was staring.

"What are you serious? C'mon Bo! Please." John pleaded. He wanted to find his daughter. Not have someone else do it for him.

"John hand me you gun and badge." Bo held out his hand. John sighed loudly and handed him his stuff on his desk. He walked out of Bo's office, slamming the door on the way out. Natalie followed him.

"John." She strolled up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flung his shoulder out of her grasp, running a hand through his hair and turned to Natalie.

"Can you believe him? I can't believe he would do something as absurd and foolish as that." John put his hands on his hips.

"I think he did the right thing" Natalie looked up at him. She watched his eyes turn into a dark blue.

"Why?" John flew his arms up in the air.

"Because he doesn't want you doing something stupid John that's why. He cares for you." She put her hand on his upper arm. Feeling it flex to her touch. John felt someone poke his shoulder. Whipping around he saw Evangeline. She looked like she had been crying.

"Yes" he questioned.

"I was wonder if you had seen Chris. He was supposed to meet me last night for dinner and then this morning for breakfast but he never showed up." She looked John in the eye.

"No… I haven't." John said with no emotion in his voice. Evangeline nodded and walked over to Bo's office. Natalie looked at him.

"You don't think that Chris is has been kidnapped with Amber?" John gave her a funny look.

"What? No…no. Why would someone do that?" He said walking back to his office walking hand in hand with Natalie.

XOXOXOXOXO

I would have updated like 2 or 3 days ago, but somthing was wrong with the site and it wouldn't let me upload the chapter. Sorry for the delay. Also I'm painting a bird house for Bird fest which is to help raise money for habit for humanity. The next chapter(s) might be a little late.


	12. Chapter 12

Amber woke up with a strong headache. She looked around, noticing a she had a brown leather jacket wrapped around her. Getting her hand free, she scratched her head, feeling the tried blood. She made a face.

"Ewe" She said sitting up. Feeling how sticky and gross it was.

"Amber are you alright?" A voice called to her. She tried to get up so she could run, but feel down with ease and was caught by a pair of strong hands. She didn't know who she was caught by, she cried out loud. "Please don't hurt me."

"Hey, take it easy." A familiar voice said to her. She looked up as he sat her down against the wall.

"Chris?" She questioned.

"You alright?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Her eyes turned a deep dark shade of blue. "It was you…You kidnapped me!" Chris looked guilty.

"No…well I mean yes but I did it for a good reason." Chris said edging closer. Amber tried to back up the wall as far as she could. "Get away from me." She said quietly.

"Will you let me explain? Please. And then if you wish I won't bug you the rest of the time we are here." Amber let out a sigh. Trying to think about what to do. Trying to think of what John would do.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest. Chris deeply inhaled.

"I was walking home from Carlotta's Dinner about a couple of days ago. As I was leaving, a man came up to me and asked me if I was Christian Vega, I said yes, and he knocked me out. When I woke up, the same man was over my head. He told me to kidnap you. He told me if I didn't then he would… H-he would kill Evangeline." Amber laughed.

"You expect me to believe that load of bull? She uncrossed her arms and looked at him. "How stupid do you think I am? Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean that I don't know anything." She gave him a smirk. "I can't believe I trusted you. I thought you changed. Man, was I wrong."

"Amber I swear I'm telling the truth. You know you have a thick head…just like your dad." Chris stood up, noticing that she wasn't looking at him. She was rubbing her necklace; it was something that Joel gave to her on there 1year anniversary. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

"_Excuse me everyone, I would like to have your attention." Joel was on stage at there favorite restaurant: Little Richards. It was where they first met. Amber swiveled around in her chair and was surprised to see him up there on stage, he had his guitar with him._

"_I would like to dedicate this song to my Girlfriend, Amber. She's the hottie with the blonde hair in red dress sitting over at the bar." He said with a grin as the light shown on her to show everyone in the restaurant knew who she was. She heard whistles here and there coming at her. She smiled shyly._

"_Back of Gentlemen, she's mine." Everyone in the room laughed. "Well anyways this is 1 year anniversary!" Everyone clapped and hollered. "And this is a song, that I wrote awhile back, when, I first met the love of my life and I saved it to sing here today, so Baby I hope you like it and I love you." He sat on the stool provided for him and started strumming._

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Ohhh...  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awak, in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh, I'm so afraid  
To make the first move  
Just a touch and we could  
cross the line  
And everytime shes near  
I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart  
knows, hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
or would she promise me  
that she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why Don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why Don't You tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The Feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

_By the end of the song Amber's eyes were full of tears. Everyone, clapped for Joel as he made his was through the crowd and to Amber. She jumped intro his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. _

"_I'm guessing you liked it." He said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I haven't even gotten to the good part." He took her outside as it started to snow on the already white ground he gave her his big, puffy coat and wrapped her around it, and sitting her down on a bench near by. Joel grabbed her hands and noticed she was shivering. He put her hands to his mouth and blew into them, trying to create heat so she could be so cold._

"_How could this get any better? You wrote a song for me…that is the sweetest thing anyone as ever done for me." She let the tears flow down her cheeks again._

"_I wouldn't want to cry out here sweetheart… the tears might stick and freeze to your face." He laughed as he pulled a small black velvet box out of his pants pocket._

"_Oh Joel…You've done enough already." She sniffled. Giving her the box to open, Joel placed it in her hands._

"_No…I haven't. Just open it." His eyes were full of excitement. She opened the box. Inside there was a necklace of sliver and a heart in the middle. When she looked closer, there was an engravement on it:_** To my Amber, I love you, Joel**_. She looked up at him._

"_I love you to." She said as he helped her put it on._

End of Flashback

"Hello! Earth to Amber!" She snapped her head over to Chris.

"I change my mind. Seeing as you are the only person here that I know, I GUESS I could trust you."

XOXOXOXOXO

John got out of his car and started towards the docks. Bo and John agreed to have police spread out and hidden anywhere. Ready for anything that was going down. He stood in the middle of the docks and waited. After waiting for about an hour he decided that this guy wasn't going to show. And then he noticed it. He noticed the envelope on one of the barrels. He walked up and opened it. Inside was a picture of Amber. She had blood running down her face and she looked like she was lying down on the floor of a basement. He read the note inside:

_Boy your daughter and a strong, fighting, sprit. To bad it didn't last long._

John reread the two sentences over and over again. Like it was going to bring her back. And maybe it would. He walked back to his car and head off to the station.

XOXOXOXO

Amber and Chris heard steps coming down the stairs. There was a man in a ski mask. He had food and water with him. Sitting them down on the table, he looked over at Amber.

"You must be hungry."

"Yeah…I am…but I'd rather starve than take anything from you." She glared at you. The man got angry. He kept his cool and walked over to her.

"Fine if you're going to act like that I guess I shouldn't tell you how you father is doing." He face changed. Her father? She missed him.

"How is he doing?" He faced looked a bit happy. He wanted to crush that.

"He's dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't updated...I've been on Spring Break! Anyways heres the chapter! Hope you like...

XOXOXOXOXOX

John paced the floor of his office waiting for results. He had sent the letter and picture down to the lab to be tested for finger prints. Realizing that pacing wasn't going to help the matter he sat back down in his desk. He looked over at a picture of him and Amber. It was taken by Michael when John had his first experience with his daughter driving…

Flashback

"_How far does Uncle Mike live anyways?" Amber questioned. It was and early Saturday morning. Amber and John were going to go and help Michael and Marcie move into their new home. _

"_10- 15 minutes away…Why do you ask?" He said unlocking his car. _

"_Well ya know…I do have my permit…Do you think I could give it a spin?" She batted her eyes at him._

"_I don't know…" He said flatly. He watched her smile at him._

"_Don't make me do it John." She cocked her head and folded her arms. _

"_Do what?" No sooner then he said that she poked out her bottom lip and made it quiver. _

"_Aw come-on…this isn't fair…this is a real cheap shot kid." He looked at her. Sighing, he fished in his pocket and gave her the keys. She squealed with delight as she hoped into the driver's seat. As she turn the car on, the whipped out of the parking lot and onto the highway. _

"_Don't you think your going a little fast?" John questioned as he watched her flip radio stations. When she found one that she liked she quickly glanced at him. "No…Not at all." She was flying past cars left and right, changing lanes every minute it felt like. _

"_You're doing 70 in a 55…Your goanna miss the exit!" He pointed out._

"_Oh...Whoops." Her voice was calm. Humming along to a song on the radio, she turned on the exist. After winding around a couple of roads, John and Amber we're there. She was going 45 in a 25._

"_There's the house." John said as he started unbuckling his seat belt. Slamming on the breaks Amber made a quick turn into there house. John held on for dear life. His breathing became fast. Amber stared at him blankly. _

"_What?" She asked getting unbuckling. John looked over at her. His face had a serious look._

"_You are NEVER driving my car again until you learn how to drive better than that." Amber was about to argue back until she heard someone come behind her and take a picture._

"_Oh man John. The look on your face. It was priceless." Michael said with the camera in his hands._

End of flashback

John picked up the picture, and touched Ambers face through the glass. As if she was right there with him. He heard someone knock at the door. Looking at the picture one more time, he sat it back down on his desk and answered the door, hoping to god it was the results. Instead, he got something different.

"I'm tired of waiting…I'm not leaving until she comes back and is safe." Joel demanded, glaring John in the eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"You're lying." Amber said weakly. The man pulled out a photo and handed it to her. She looked at. It was John on a hotel room floor, with a bullet in his chest. One hand on the bed, the other on his chest. Amber looked at it again. She had seen this picture before.

"You must really think I'm stupid. He's not dead." She said giving back the photo, giving him a huge grin. He did the same.

"And how do you know that Princess?" Pulling herself, she leaned on her good leg and hobbled over to him. Chris was holding back his laugh.

"Well for one, John's hair is cut differently in this picture than it is right now. Plus that's not the hotel room we are staying in." She started laughing. "And last but not least. You cut out Caitlyn." The mans face turned grim, as if someone punched him in the chest. "What you didn't think I knew about that? Next time you're going to do that to black mail someone, you might want to clean it up a bit." The man face was furious. With a snap of the fingers to men came down grabbed Chris by the arms. The other man grabbed Amber and pushed her down to the ground, pinning both arms with one of his arms, and her legs with his. He pulled out his knife, and cut her shirt off. Amber screamed as loud as she could and tried to get the man off of her. He cut off her bra off, and massaged her breasts hard.

"Chris!" She yelped. Tears flowed down her face as it was getting harder and harder to try and pull the man off of her. Chris kicked and wiggled the best he could. The men pulled him up the stairs and the last thing he heard was her calling his name and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Get off of me you sleaze bag." She pushed and pushed. Trying to get him off. He grinned at her pain.

"This is for everything your father as cause me. For letting my daughters' die. This is his entire fault. And you are the one that's going to pay. Just like my little Caitlyn and Kathryn had to for him. Now he's going to no what its like to have something done to his daughter." He started to unzip her pants and pull them down.

XOXOXOXO

"Well I just got some evidence sent down to the lab for testing. When I find something that's even if I do I'll let you know." John said trying to shuffle Joel out the door. That was the last thing he need right now. His daughter's boyfriend bugging him.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to push me out again. I want to know what's going on." Joel said coming back in. Jjohn smirked. '_This guy's never going to quit is he?_' he thought to himself.

"Alright." He said pulling a file out and handing it to Joel. "But first let's talk about your record…" Joel's faces turned a guilty shade of red. There was a knock at the door.

"Lt. McBain your results are in." John dropped the subject and picked up the envelope. He looked inside.

"So…who is it? Who has Amber?" Joel said trying to read over John's shoulder. John's face grew pale.

"Joe…Joseph Fitzgerald."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I haven't updated...its been mad-crazy in my life. Anyways here's the chapter. Hopes you like.

When Chris was thrown back downstairs, it was quiet. When he looked at his surroundings, he saw Amber curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth in the corner. Her hair was covering her face; she was wearing sweatpants and a sweat shirt. He cautiously made his way over.

"Amber?" He moved to her slowly. She looked up at him. Tears were flowing down her and on her left eye it looked like it was swollen. He inched closer to her.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" she yelled trying to get away from him. Chris took a step back.

"Amber it's me…Chris." He bent down. She looked over at him. Her facial expression became calm.

"Chris?" She asked. She started crying again. Chris moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. She leaned into his chest and cried.

"Tell me what he did to you." He asked her calmly. She looked up at him.

"Chris I-I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home and be with John and Natalie and the rest of my family." She sniffled still clinging onto him. Like she wasa 5 year old that didn't want someone to leave. He hugged her tighter.

"Shhh. It will be ok." He stroked her hair. "We'll get out of this soon."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Who's that?" Joel asked.

"Long story." John ran his fingers through his hair, and then slid his hands to his waste. He started walking towards Bo's office. Joel trailed right behind him.

"So is he like an axe murderer…no! No he's an escaped convict…who…who killed lots of people." John stopped causing Joel to bump into him. Joel never thought anything could scare him. But when he met John. Well John just scared the shit out of him. Not because he was a cop. But because he was Amber's father. John was ready to chew him out when Rex had to show up.

"Did you find anything?" Natalie trailed behind him. John looked over his should and saw her word out 'sorry' with her lips. He winked. John had put her in charge of Rex. He didn't need to be getting involved. Rex protested but finally was told by Bo to leave John alone.

"Yes" Rex's eyes almost pop'd out of his head.

"Well tell me…TELL ME!" He pleaded.

"Alright…but you have to do something first….get this guy the hell away from." He said pointing to Joel. Joel looked astonished.

"What did I do? Come-on Mr. McBain….this is cruel." Rex grabbed him by the arm tightly.

"Come on Mr. Sexy lets go." He yanked him. Joel looked at him, raising a brow.

"Mr. Sexy?" He questioned. Rex looked at him and laughed.

"Inside joke between me and Amber. Now move it. I want to talk to you about Amber." John looked over at Rex and Joel.

"Rex go easy on him please. Amber wouldn't be too pleased to find her boyfriend hurt in any way." John said placing a smile on his face.

"Don't worry…I won't…Scouts honor." Rex said holding up 5 fingers.

"Scouts honor is three fingers oris it two?" Joel said. Rex looked at him and grinned. Pulling him out of the station. John walked over to Natalie.

"What info did you find?" She rubbed his upper part of his arm.

"Its Caitlyn's father." He said not looking at her. He was still to angry. Why would he do something like this? Is this his way of getting back at him?

"Why would he do this?" Natalie questioned,like she had just read what he thought. John walked into his office and closed the door behind Natalie

"I don't know." John said running his fingers through his hair. "I mean maybe this is payback for what happened to his daughters." At that moment, John started thinking about Amber. Was she alright? What has Joe done to her? Is she even alive? John tried to shake his last thought out of his head. He couldn't think negatively.

"If Joe has done anything to her…" John said not being able to finish his sentence when his computer beeped. His head shot around and looked at it. Clicking it a little, he found just what he was looking for.

"He's at a house in downtown…." John mumbled, writing down the address…after 3 long, gruesome, and frightening days, John was getting his daughter back. Since Bo had his gun, John unlocked one of his desk draws and got his spare gun. Hooking it to his belt he walked over to Natalie. He ran his fingers in her hair and then cupped her cheeks.

"I need you to stay here." John said looking into her eyes.

"But John that's not-"

"Yes I know that's not fair…I'm sorry but I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, stay here...for me?" He said not taking his eyes away from hers. Natalie finally gave in.

"Fine." She said giving up. "But you call me if anything happens." She said wagging her finger at him.

"I promise." John said giving her a quick peck on the cheek and then ran to Bo's office telling him everything. Bo was quick to his feet after he heard the news. He gave John his gun and badge back, and got every man he could on scene with him. John was going to get his little girl back. "No matter what it takes" he said to himself, jumping into his squad car.

XOXOXOXOXO

"He r-r-raped me." Amber whispered. Chris had almost fallen asleep until he heard her voice. He rapped his arm around her more tightly.

"What did you say?" He bent down a little so he could hear here better.

"I said he-" Amber didn't get to finish her sentence. She heard the sounds of faint sirens.

"Do you hear that?" Amber questioned. She hoped she wasn't just hearing things.

"Yeah…yeah I do." Chris got up and walked over to the window, trying to get a good look-see outside. He soon saw lights flashing around the house. Then he heard Joe stumble down the steps.

"You…with me...now." He ordered Amber. When she didn't answer him he pulled out his gun and cockedit at her. He wasn't playing around.

"I said now!" Amber hobbled over to him. He pulled her by her arm, causing her to lose balance. He dragged her up the steps. Chris was close behind them untill two of the guards came downstairs. One of them pulled out a gun,pointing it to Chris' head.

"I'd stay down here if I were you." He said signaling for the other man to tie Chris up downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated. Mad-Crazy projects...gosh I hate school...anyways heres the chapter. Hope you like.**

Are you ready?" Bo asked John. John turned to him, his hands on his hips like always. He gave Bo a nodded. Bo pulled the blow horn to his face.

"Joseph Fitzgerald, come out with your hands in the air. I repeat come out with your hands in the air." Pulling the blow horn down, he signaled his men to hold there guns steady. Suddenly they heard the door creek slowly. Joseph came out at a snail's pace, he had Amber pressed up against him, pointing his gun to her head. Amber was struggling to get free. But he was to strong for her. She hadn't eaten in 3 days. She was too weak for him. Stumbling down the stairs with him, she looked around and saw John.

He couldn't believe this was happening to his daughter. He looked at her. She didn't look scared. She looked like she was trying to be brave. She also looked thin and frail. He was going to pay. But for right now John kept his thoughts to him self and focused on getting Amber back.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Natalie sat at John's desk, and played solitaire on the computer. She gave up after her 3rd move and rested her head on his desk.

"This is stupid." She said out loud, to no one in particular. When some came into John's office she didn't even bother picking up her head to see who it was.

"Natalie?" A man's voice asked. Recognizing the voice she looked up.

"Hey Michael. What are you doing here?" She stood up.

"I was just coming to see how John was. He looked like he hadn't slept in days when I came to see him yesterday. Where is he? Has he heard anything on Amber?"

"Well they found out who has her…Caitlyn's Father." She crossed her arms.

"You're kidding me." Michael said shocked. How could Joe do something like that?

"Wish I was." She said flatly. "John's found the location, but I haven't heard anything else. He wouldn't let me leave the station." She said pouting. And then she thought of it.

"Unless," Michael saw she got that look in her eye. That look of she was going to do was stupid. "He said for me to stay here. He said notta thing about me going with someone over there."

"Oh no…You must think I'm stupid of something. John would kill me if I brought you to where he was. It's like saying '_Here John kill me and put me on a sliver platter_.' He would kill me and then bring me back to life to clean up the mess."

"He will not kill you…I'll be there to protect you. Besides, if he gets angry I'll tell him to be mad at me, not you." She faced him "please?" She clasped her hands together and poked out her bottom lip. Michael sighed.

"Alright…alright…but you stick next to me alright? And were not going to get close you hear me?" Michael said sternly. Natalie nodded her head forcefully and grabbed the sheet of paper where John had written down the address. She ripped it off the notebook.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So…how long have you and Amber been dating?" Rex asked. He and Joel were sitting on one of the benches in the park. If he was dating Amber, Rex wanted to know everything about him.

"Around a year and a half. Just out of curiosity, why are you asking me these questions?" Joel pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing smoke in Rex's face purposely. Rex coughed a little and tried to get the smoke out of his face.

"Because I care for Amber like a sister, I don't want anything to happen to her…you guys haven't…I mean….Well what I'm trying to ask is," Rex couldn't bring himself to ask the question.

"You mean have Amber and I had sex? No. She wants to wait until marriage, and I respect that." All of a sudden Rex's pocket buzzed. He looked and saw it was Natalie.

"Excuse me, hello...what….where….ok I'll be right there Natty." Rex hung up his phone. He motioned for Joel to follow him as he stood up.

"Where we going?" Joel put out his cigarette.

"They found Amber."

XOXOXOXOX

"Joe, let go of the girl." Bo said over the blow horn. Joe get swaying back and forth, still holding on tightly on to Amber.

"Why? That man right there has ruined my life! He got my two girls killed! And now its time for his to pay. Now he's going to know what its like to lose a daughter." He pressed the gun harder against Amber's temple.

Amber kept calm. She wanted to get out of this creeps arms and be in her dads. She wanted to cry but kept strong for John.

"Say goodbye to daddy dearest sweetheart." He cocked his gun again, and counted to three.

"…1…"

"Joe, you don't want to do this," John said calmly, knowing what was going to happen.

"…2…" Amber fidgeted, she didn't want to die, and she had too much to live for. Too many things that she would miss out on. Why was John being so calm? Joe almost got to the count of 3…

BANG

Amber and Joe went flying towards the ground. Last thing Joe saw was Chris standing above him with a gun in his hands. Amber quickly got up and hobbled over to John.

John got there faster, seeing that she was hurt. When they got close to each other he took her into his arms. After a couple of minutes, he started to hear her sniffles. He tried to lift her head up, but she wouldn't budge from where her head was laying against his chest. She heard her mumbling something.

"I'm sorry…" Was all he could get out of what she was saying. He finally let go of her and bent down to her level.

"Please don't hurt me like mom did." Her eyes were stained with tears. He pushed the hair out of her eyes. _'Hurt her like mom?'_ he thought. He heard sirens of the ambulance coming. He looked back down at her.

"I would never do anything to hurt you." But it seemed like she wasn't hearing him. She hugged him around the neck.

"Dad, I'm sorry….I'm sorry." John just held her, taking in the word she had just said. Dad. She had never called him that name. It was always John to her. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He cupped her face in his hands. She grabbed his hands, holding them.

"M-my leg. I think I might have popped it out of place or something." She let go of one of his hands and whipped her tears, feeling like a baby for crying. John lifted her carefully in his arms. He noticed that on the top of her head was covered in dried blood.

"Dad I'm fine, I can walk," She said trying to get down. He held on tighter. He hated that she had his stubbornness.

"Just let me carry you. By the way you look kid; you're in no condition to walk." She didn't protest this time, knowing he was right. She leaned her head against his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Not my best work but I've been stressing about exams. Hope you like

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"He's Alive!" A paramedic shouted. As soon as John laid Amber down on the stretcher, he whipped around. He walked at a fast pace over.

"Who's alive?" John barked. He went over to the other stretcher. Chris was right behind him.

"He doesn't deserve to live after what he did." He glared at the body that was barely breathing. After the wheeled him away, John looked at Chris.

"What are you talking about?" John's eyes narrowed. He wanted to know what that scum bag did to her. She didn't deserve this. Chris led them away from the general public.

"He…he raped her. She told me when we were locked up downstairs." John curled his hands into fists. Stomping over to the stretcher he raised his fists in the air.

"John!" Bo tried to hold him back. Chris ran up and joined him.

"You sick son of a bitch!" John tried to push them away.

"John not now, go check on your daughter." Bo grabbed his arm and made him look him in the eye.

"Go check on your daughter. We don't need blood on your hands" he said more calmly, but with force in his voice. John flung his arm out of his grasp and went over to Amber.

"John!" He was grabbed from behind.

"Natalie! What are you doing here?" he cupped her checks. "I told you to stay at the station." On the other hand, he was glad she was here. He needed her to be here for support.

"Michael brought me over. I felt like you needed me. How is Amber?" By now Rex and Joel showed up. They were both next to Amber along with Michael. Natalie and John joined them. Joel was holding onto Amber. He kissed her on top of the head.

"Baby I was so scared. I didn't know what I would do with out you in my life." Amber hugged him back tighter. Brushing his knuckles against her cheek, he kissed her.

"Come on guys! Get a room." Rex said with disgust. And then he realized. "No don't get a room. Don't ever! Get a room." Amber let out a little giggle as Joel kissed her on top of the head again.

Amber couldn't look at him straight in the eye like she used to. She felt guilty. He wasn't the one that she would lose her virginity with like they promised when they were married. She felt like she had let him down. Amber wouldn't blame him if he wanted to break up with her. She understood if that happened.

"Joel, go with Amber in the ambulance, I need to take care of some things." John said and watched his daughter's jaw drop.

"Really?" she asked. She couldn't believe her dad was letting her do this.

"Yeah…Rex go too." John slid in, busting her bubble to have alone time with Joel.

"Yes!" Rex jumped in the ambulance. John walked over to Amber and gave her a tight squeeze.

"You goanna be ok?" He whispered in her hair.

"Well I don't know…I mean I have to be stuck in a small and might I add crammed ambulance with Rex." She said trying to make John rethink his judgment on having Rex there.

"Ha ha, nice try Amber," He kissed her on the cheek as she rapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be over at the hospital by the time your sleeping." He said as he walked away, letting his hand that was holding hers, slowly let go by the finger tips.

"Where are you going?" She asked as they loaded her up in the ambulance. She had a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry about me, just get well sweetheart." He said with a smile and wink. He helped the paramedic close the door and walked over to Natalie and Michael.

"How come you're not going?" Michael asked.

"I need to go take care of something; can you guys watch Amber for me until I get back?"

"Sure, where are you going?" Natalie wanted to know if this was something she could go with him to help.

"New York, I'll be back." He kissed her on the lips softly and made his way to New York. The ride was short and quiet all the way up. He made his way to the cemetery. Finding what he was looking for, he sat down beside the headstone marked:** Brandy Elizabeth Brown, Loving daughter, and mother. **

"You've raised one heck of a kid Brandy." He said sitting down on the freshly mowed grass. This was going to take a while.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amber was lying down and resting in the hospital. She never liked hospitals. Freaked her out. Joel tapped on the door lightly. She looked up, giving him a faint smile. He walked over to her bed, and pulled up the spare chair in the room.

"You ok?" He asked, pushing the hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she took his hand with hers. Joel didn't believe her.

"Baby please tell me what's wrong." He looked into her eyes, and that's when she started cry. She told him everything. When she was done he sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Trying to comfort her in anyway he could.

"I'm surprised you still want to be with me." She said no looking at him. Joel gently put his hand under her chin and lifted it up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…because I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Baby that's not your fault. I would never break up with you for something like that. Besides, you can do 2nd virginity." Amber blinked away the tears.

"I feel better now." She said smiling. She snuggled close to Joel as the fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Get some sleep babe. You need it." He kissed her on the forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok no one stab me for not updating. LOL. I had writers block, then I went down to my mom's for the summer (which I am still at) and then I unblocked my writer's block...and got into another one. I'm sorry. Forgive me? LOL

Oh yeah and boys are poop heads.

And thanks to the lovely MISSY for updating for me! Because my computer is

re-tard-ed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Joel woke up feeling someone poking him hard, repeatedly. He stretched, being careful and tried not to wake up Amber. Untangling himself from her, he looked up saw the person who was touching him was Rex. Joel rolled his eyes, getting up and off the hospital bed. Rex pointed for him to meet him outside the room. As Rex left, Joel wrapped Amber in the blanket, being careful of her leg. He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and shut the door to her room quietly.

"What" the hell do you think your doing?" Rex asked, he was pretty angry with him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"And she's just such a great kid and I'm afraid that I'm going to screw up." John confessed to the stone. He finished the rest of his beer. John had been out there talking to her for about an hour.

"You can't screw up John" he heard a voice behind him. John turned to see Brandy in a white flowing nightgown. "Not as much as I have with her." She sat down next to her.

"You didn't get her kidnapped." he looked at her eyes.

"Did you know that when I was drunk and angry, I would hit her? Take out my frustration on her?"

So that's what she was talking about. John looked back at the grave. "Amber didn't deserve that. You know that Brandy."

"Of course I know that now. I just wish that I left things different with her. She hated me when I died. Do you know what its like having your only child despise you?" John smiled.

"I know a thing or too." Brandy looked at him funny, cocking her head with a smirk.

"I told her she couldn't date that Joel kid." He lay back down in the grass, His hands wiping his eyes, and then going behind his head.

"Ah Joel." she said with a smile. "Never did like him. But I see the way he treats Amber. And now I realize that they're a perfect match, just like you and Natalie." She lay next to him, using her hands as a pillow facing him.

"No changing the subject. I hate how you can do that." he smiled.

"You guys ARE perfect. And you know that I'm right." John faced her twirling grass in his hand. The other hand held him up.

"Yeah. I know. But right now Amber is my first priority. I should be getting back." He said getting up.

"Alright and John?"

"What?"

"Word of advice: Don't tell Amber she can't date Joel. That just makes him like a billion times hotter because you disapprove." John laughed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What are you talking about?" Joel asked. He didn't really like Rex to begin with. This just made it worse.

"You kanoodleing with Amber!" Rex threw his hands in the air like it was obvious.

"Yeah maybe that's because I'm her boy friend? I mean that's kind of what I do" Joel said, getting smart with him.

"Yeah but see we are in a Hospital. You might want to keep it on the DL. Amber's uncle works here." Joel rolled his eyes at Rex again.

"Your really are starting to piss me off dude. Just because you don't like the thought of me and Amber together doesn't mean you need to try and stop it. Amber and I are together, whether you like it or not." Rex got his knuckles red. Wanting to punch Joel in the face. He hated him so much. Amber didn't deserve a delinquent like him.

"What's going on here?" John came behind Rex scaring him.

"Rex needs to get a grip. I need air." Joel said, finding the nearest exit.

Rex turned around and faced John.

"I don't know what he's talking about."

"Oh you don't do you?" John asked, folding his arms. Rex was speechless.

"I need to pee. I think I'm going to leave," he said digging his hands in his pockets and turned, walking away. John shook his head and went into Amber's hospital room. She looked so skinny and small. She had gotten some color in her face, but she still wasn't back to normal. John sat in the seat and held her hand. As soon as he touched it, Amber jolted awake, remember that she was in the hospital. John put a hand on her.

"You ok?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." John held her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she turned away.

"I do, but I don't want to start crying." John made her look at him. He brushed the fallen hair out of her face.

"Baby girl its okay to cry." he said using a nickname. "Its better out then in."

"It was about when Joe" she didn't get to finish her sentence when the tears fell. John scooted on the bed and held her close as she sobbed into him. She held on tightly. Feeling safe in her daddy's arms.

"Will you stay with me? Just till I fall asleep?" She looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"Of course, I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." he kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to." John pulled the blanket on top of both of them.

"I know but I want to. Now get some sleep. I'll protect you."

"Promise?" she said as she yawned.

"I promise." He rubbed her back, making her sleepy. Soon after Amber fell asleep, John started to close his eyes... Natalie came in the room with coffee in her hands smiling at the two. John smelled the coffee and looked up.

"Hey," he said taking one of the coffee's out of her hands, being careful to not wake Amber up.

"Hey yourself. I wish I had your camera. Do I see a Christmas card picture here?" she smiled.

"No, I'm protecting her." he said with a grin.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Michael was going to go and check on Amber when he saw Joel outside smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." Michael said sitting next to Joel. "How are you?"

"Well other than Rex and Mr. McBain hating me, I'm good. You?" Michael smiled.

"John doesn't hate you." Joel raised his brow.

"Ok maybe he hates you a little. But can you blame him? Its his daughter."

"Yeah." He put out his cigarette.

"I think you should go back to the hotel your staying at and get some sleep." Michael put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll let you know if anything happens to Amber." Joel smiled

"Thanks." Joel started to leave when he saw Natalie and John in Amber's room. He entered in slowly.

"I think I'm going to go and get some rest. Will you tell me if anything happens?" he asked quietly. John gave him a faint smile.

"Yeah." Joel waved good-bye as he left.

**XOXOXOX**

and nobody stab me if this chapter is Poo. LOL


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to the lovery MISSY for updating for me. Because my mom's computer is**

**stupid**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where did Joel go?" Amber stretched, trying not to wake up John. She saw Natalie wide awake sitting in the chair.

"He left last night, but he will be back later today." she said sitting up.

Amber nodded. She wondered where Rex was. She didn't remember saying goodbye to him either. She scratched her head, wondering where the time went. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. Hearing her stomach growl, Natalie and Amber laughed.

"Looks like someone is hungry. Why don't we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat." She said getting up and pulling the wheelchair next to Amber's bed. She looked over at John.

"What about dad?" She asked looking at him. He looked peaceful, happy.

Natalie noticed her looking at John with concern.

"We'll just let him sleep. He needs it." She said with a smile. Amber slowly got into the wheelchair, being careful of her leg.

"Should we leave him a note or something?" Natalie thought a moment."Yeah, I guess we should." She said getting out a stick note pad and pen out.

Took Amber to get some food. Down in the cafeteria if you need us.

Love

Natalie

Tearing it off she stuck it on his forehead. Amber let out giggle, putting her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake him up. Natalie got behind her, pushing her out the door.

"So, you feeling ok?" She asked. She saw Amber look up at her.

"I feel alright. But, I'm bored here. I hate Hospitals." she said looking around. As if someone was going to catch her for saying that. Natalie let out a laugh.

"Yeah me too. Wish there was something fun to do." She said looking around.

Seeing Michael at the end of the hall waiting for the elevator, she thought of an idea.

"Do you think I can make it?" She asked, pointing over to Michael, who was looking over some papers waiting for the elevator.

"Not in those shoes." Amber said pointing to her heels. Natalie quickly shoved them off and handed them to Amber. Giving a running start both girls screamed down the hall .People looked at them disturb the awkward silence in the hospital like they were crazy. The elevator door opened. Running faster Natalie pushed harder to get to the elevator. The door started to close. Getting on the back of the wheelchair, Natalie held on as they barley made it in, starling Michael. He jumped, dropping his papers.

"What the hell do you two think your doing?" Michael said sternly. Amber went to an uncontrollable laughs. Her face turned red.

"Oh man that was fun" she said fanning her face. She looked up at Natalie who stopped laughing and was just smiling at Michael. Still laughing, Amber looked up at Michael. He had a look of disapproval on his face. Amber stopped laughing and looked down at her socks.

Keeping her laughter down. "You shouldn't be out of bed" Michael looked down at Amber.

"I got hungry Uncle Mike, Natalie and I thought it would be okay if we went to go and get something to eat in the cafeteria. "I'm sorry." She said still smiling. Michael bent down.

"I guess you can get out of that room for awhile. But when your done I want you back ok? I want to do a small check up on you."

"ok Uncle Mike." She said as he gave her a small hug and kiss on the top of he head. As soon as he left the elevator and the doors close, Amber and Natalie looked at each other and busted out laughing.

XOXOXOXOXO

John stretched, looking at something blue in his face. He pulled hard on it,

wondering what it was.

"OW!" he yelped rubbing his forehead. He looked at the note.

Took Amber to get some food. Down in the cafeteria if you need us.

Love

Natalie

He smiled at the note. Getting up and stretched again, letting out a big yawn.

He grabbed his leather coat and went to join the girls.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mr. Fitzgerald, how are you feeling?" Michael asked, wanting this to be over with. He flipped through the papers on the clipboard to see his status on his gun shot wound.

"I was shot. how do you think I feel?" He said bitterly. Michael looked at him.

"Well sorry I don't have any pity on you. You kidnapped and raped my niece" Michael spat back. He threw his hands in the air.

"I'm getting another doctor for you." He said opening the door.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to do something I'm going to regret." He left without saying another word.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Natalie and Amber were eating Jell-O when John came and joined them. He slid in next to Natalie in the booth that they were sitting in.

"That's not healthy food." John pointed to their food. Natalie and Amber looked at each other and then at the Jell-O.

"It's the only thing that looked good." Natalie said answering for the both of them.

"I could go for a burger right now." Amber said playing with her spoon.

"They have burgers here." John put his arm around Natalie, pulling her close.

"Yeah but those have nothing on them. No grease or nothing."

"Oh so you mean they were healthy." John smiled at her.

"yes, they were plain. No cheese or tomato" She yawned. Starting to feel sleepy again. Amber crawled in the wheelchair and backed up.Â John and Natalie started to get up.

"I can go by myself" She said turning around.

"Alright but-"

"Be careful I know, I know." Amber said rolling away. John smiled. She was beginning to be back to her normal self. Slowly but surely.

XOXOXOXOXO

Amber was having difficulty opening the door to her room. Letting out a grown, she cursed the door, kicking the door with her good foot.

"Hey we don't something happening to your other foot." A voice said behind her. She looked back, not feeling like turning the whole wheel chair around.

"Chris!" She screeched. He came in front of her and gave her a hug. He pulled out roses and gave them too you.

"Oh Chris you shouldn't have." She said taking the flowers and smelled them. She put them in her lap as He held the door open for her.

"We I thought I should get you something nice after what you went through."

"Very thoughtful of you." She put them near her teddy bear that Joel bought her.

"yeah just don't tell no one." After getting in the bed she faced him.

"So how are you?" She asked him. Getting her self situated in the bed.

"I should be asking you that question. You're the one in the hospital." He said looking out the window.

"I wouldn't be here, even in the hospital if it weren't for you.'

"Amber don't"

"I at least owe you a thank-you. I don't know if I would be able to be down there in that basement by myself. You helped me. I could never repay you for what you did for me. Thank you." She look at him with sincerity. You knew she had stubbornness like John so there was no way he could talk her out of the thank you. Instead he pulled her into a hug. And whispered in her ear. "I would do it again in a heart beat."

* * *

TA-DA! I think I did a pretty good job for doing this around 1:00 in the morning

LOL. Its when my ideas hit me.

tell the truth...is this a bad chapter?


	19. Chapter 19

What? Shana's updating? Wait lets take this moment in...and now we're done.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 19**

As soon as Chris left and Michael finished her check-up, Rex came in. shoving his hands in his pockets he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Amber smiled at him.

"Well it's about time you came to see me."

"Ha ha yeah. I was here last night but you were sleeping." she gave a nod and lay back down.

Joel waited outside Amber's hospital room. He didn't want to disturb Rex and her conversation. Plus he didn't want to talk to Rex.

"Well look who's here. If it ain't the juvy kid." Joel turned around to see rex with folded arms.

"Its a pleasure to see you too Rex." Joel made himself smile

"If you're going to tell me to leave Amber alone, think again." Joel stated, not even blinking.

"No... I want to apologize. It was wrong of me to but into your guys' businesses. I'm sorry." Joel looked over at him, not wanting to start anything. He accepted his apology.

"Thanks."

John and Natalie were outside enjoying the fresh air. Natalie was leaning into John. Snuggling close.

"You felling ok?" Natalie asked him. He was staring off into space. Coming back to reality, he looked down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired." he said with a stretch.

"You ready to go home?" she asked, connecting her hand with his.

"Yeah. Lets go tell Amber." He pulled her close giving her a tender kiss. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer. Pushing back her hair he made the kiss more passionate. Natalie broke the kiss and started kissing Johns jaw line, moving down to his neck. He let out a soft moan.

"Stay right there and hold that thought," he said running back into the hospital. John entered Amber's hospital room, seeing her and Joel in a lip-lock. John cleared his throat.

"Daddy," amber said startled. Pushing Joel off of her. He fell off the bed and quickly got back up, wiping the dirt off his pants as if nothing happened. She wiped her lips. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked still stunned. John couldn't help giving a small smile at his daughter's embarrassment.

"Uh, Nat and I are leaving. Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she said looking over at Joel, giggling.

"Alright." John gave her a quick kiss on top of her head and looked over a Joel. "Don't stay here to late. I got people watching." John said boldly. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir Mr. McBain." John left the hospital and went back over to Natalie. "Now...where were we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now this is short cuz its like a little hold over till I can get what I want down on paper if you know what I mean.


End file.
